fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light God Slayer Magic (GranCrux)
Light God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and obviously a Slayer and God Slayer Magic, that utilizes the element of light, allowing the user to manipulate, create and consume light. This form of magic gives the user the immense power to slay a God, an extremely powerful race of creatures, even more powerful than a dragon, and as such this Slayer Magic is stronger tier wise compared to Dragon Slayer Magic. This magic is extremely versatile, useful for offensive, defensive and support purposes. In comparison to it's opposing element, Darkness, which is powered by negative emotion, Light God Slayer Magic, like all other light magic is driven by positive emotion. Description God Slayer magic is an exceedingly powerful form of magic, even being considered superior to Dragon and Devil Slayer Magic. Light God Slayer Magic appears as a mixture of black and yellow. A majority of the attacks are composed of black, with a few streams of yellow along the trails. Light God Slayer Magic, like all forms of slayer magic, can be gained in multiple ways. One way for one to obtain this magic is to be trained by a Light God themselves acquiring the move set of that exact God, which means that no two Light God Slayer trained in this method will have the exact same spells. Mages trained in this fashion are considered First Generation. A second method a slayer can obtain Light God Slayer magic is to read an ancient book/tomb that contains the spells of a Light God, which increases the chances of the mages sharing similar abilities, however this may not all ways be the case. Mages who trained in this fashion are considered Second Generation. However it is theoretically possible for a mage to learn in both forms, using the books/tomes for a power boost along with the already learned spells from the God. Slayers trained in this way are considered Third Generation. While Light God Slayer magic has offensive capabilities, as well as defensive and support based, this magic can also distort light to make victims see things that aren't there, such as their worst fears, or best dreams. All though spells of this variety aren't used as much as the others, they are fairly effective. However, a magic that can see pass illusions counter these distorted light images with ease. When consuming light, the user isn't exactly eating light as that would cause the area to go dark, instead they are merely eating the ethernano within the light. Spells Basic Spells '''Light God's Bellow: '''By far the most basic and common of Light God Slayer spells, the user unleashes a blast in the form of a swirling spiral of black and yellow light from their mouths, growing and becoming more destructive the more skilled the user becomes. '''Light God's Shining Restoration: '''A basic healing spell all Light God Slayers know, this spell can restore small wounds at a quick pace, however this spell isn't dependable in the long run, as the wounds becoming more severe as the battle goes on, the less effective the spell will become, until it ends up completely useless. '''Light God's Dance: '''A basic close combat spell, the user rushes at the target before delivering a swift kick. After the kick, a serious of attacks come along, appearing as if they are dancing from outside the attack. The user has trails of light, yellow and black, coming from their body that starts to swirl around the "dance" within it has it begins to cover up the attacks. After the attack is covered, the user kicks the target down to the ground. This spell is mostly used as a finisher but can be used for other reasons as well. '''Light God's Uppercut: '''A basic close combat spell, the user rushes at their target, engulfing their fist in magic power. The user then punches their target in an uppercut fashion, sending their target flying with the impact. '''Light God's Glowing Guard: '''A basic defense spell, the user emits a bright light from their body that blocks any incoming attacks, be they projectiles or fist. The more experienced the user, the more attacks this spell can take before dispelling. '''Light God's Beat Down: '''A basic close combat spell, the user engulfs their fist in a spiral of their classical black-light. Using the magic on their fist and the power of their own physical strength, the user delivers a powerful punch onto their target. Advanced Spells '''Light God's Piercing Shot: '''The user points their finger at the target before releasing a small beam that does little damage but staggers the target. This spell is recommended to be used as a way to counter an approaching melee attack. '''Light God's Binding Light: '''The user manipulates the light around their target, constricting them and holding them in place. This spell can be broken from if the target concentrates on relaxing, however the binding force of the spell distracts many from achieving that goal. '''Light God's Excalibur: '''The user manipulates the light to form a sword made of light. The user can wield and attack with this sword as if it was real, capable of slicing obstacles. The user can also send out sharp projectiles with the assistance of this sword. '''Light God's Shattering Light: '''The first illusion spell most God Slayers learn, the user surrounds the target with illusionary beings (family, former foes etc) or objects, or for a more subtle approaching, creating an illusion of the current area. The user then shouts out the spells name and the illusion shatters, causing pain to the target(s). The more skilled the user, the better they can coat the illusion. '''Light God's Warhammer: '''The user manifest a large warhammer constructed of light capable of wielding it as if it was real. The user can smash their targets with hammer or violently smack them across the field. They can even smash the hammer on the ground to call down pillars of light in a linear fashion. '''Light God's Shimmering Shrine: '''The user bathes either themselves or an ally in a pillar of light that restores magic power and gives a speed boost for a limited amount of time. The amount of time the spell will last depends on many variables, such as the caster's magic power, charge time, the caster's state of mind and the amount of light in the area to name a few, making the amount of time it will last unpredictable. '''Light God's Impact: '''A close ranged burst spell. The user channels a small orb in their arm and presses it against the target once they're close enough, the spell explodes when it's pressed up and causes damage to both, the caster and target, however most of it is employed on the target. '''Light God's Falling Stars: '''The user launches an orb into the air that bursts into multiple beams that fall down towards the target(s). This spell produces more beams the more experienced the user is, allowing over thousands of beams to fall from some of the most experienced slayers. '''Light God's Destructive Bow of Apollo: '''The user manifest light in the form of a bow before firing a sharp, arrow-like energy blast made of light that can severely injure the target if unguarded or unprepared for the attack. The blast moves faster the more experienced the mage is. '''Light God's Jumpkick: '''Usually used to attack targets in the air, the user runs at the target before jumping, closing in the distance between them. The user cloaks their kneecap with magic power, kneeing the target with full force. Secret Arts '''Halo of Helios: Radiant Rejuvenation: '''By far the most advanced healing spell a Light God Slayer can learn, the user launches a small halo above the target that becomes stationary and expands to extreme sizes, the halo then bathes whoever inside the caster wishes to heal. This spell heals some of the most severe of wounds, restores magic energy to a maximum, and gives whoever inside a boost in all physical and magical attributes. '''Halo of Helios: Illuminating Illusion: '''This spell activates exactly like '''Halo of Helios: Radiant Rejuvenation, '''however this time anyone within the light the caster wishes to trap in an illusion is well...trapped within an illusion, likely either extremely nightmarish or extremely soothing as this spell is stated to give an eerie felling to anyone around it. '''Halo of Helios: Lustrous Destruction: '''This spell activates exactly like the other '''Halo of Helios '''spells, however this time anything within the light of the halo, be they ally or enemy, is attacked with an extremely destructive and unbearable pain. This spell is solely recommended to be used when the caster is alone, to prevent from extremely injuring or even killing allies. '''Halo of Helios: Fluorescent Drainage: '''Activating as the '''Halo of Helios '''spells do, this spell instead drains the ethernano of anything inside until every trace of ethernano instead has been drained, however the ethernano just vanishes into thin air, not being retrieved by the caster, as if the ethernano wasn't their in the first place. Trivia Permission was granted by admin Perchan Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Light Magic Spell Category:Light Slayer Magic